Lucas Mass
Lucas Mass is a Swedish brickfilmer.YouTube channel He is best known for his work on the winning THAC XV entry The Exquisite Corpse, his fourth-place THAC XIV entry Automaton, and his now-retired [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9JaLZmS8BmU&list=PL87EA9C24D9C97CD2&index=12 Ben and Eric series]. Filmography | 2005? || The First Video || |- | 2008 || LEGO Spider-Man - The SideKick || |- | 2008 || LEGO spiderman - Halloween Special || |- | 2008 || LEGO Indiana Jones and Mutt Williams - Restruant || |- | 2008 || LEGO Starwars - Change dress? || |- | 2009 || LEGO Batman - Killing Alfred || |- | 2009 || LEGO Batman and Indiana Jones - Joker attack || |- | 2009 || LEGO Spiderman - Take a rest || |- | 2009 || My Joker || |- | 2009 || LEGO Star Wars - Change Dress 2 || |- | 2009 || Take A Break || |- | 2009 || The LEGO Ultimate Fight || |- | 2009 || LEGO The Ultimate Fight 2 || |- | 2009 || LEGO Harry Potter - Polyjuice Elixir || |- | 2009 || The Cooker gets Robbed || |- | 2009 || A Suprise At The Meeting || |- | 2009 || The LEGO Ultimate Fight 3 || |- | 2009 || Indiana Jones "What?" || |- | 2009 || LEGO Storm Troopers I - The New Suit || |- | 2009 || The Bathroom Escape || |- | 2009 || Johnny English Movie Clip || |- | 2009 || The BrickArms Fight || |- | 2009 || LEGO Storm Troopers II - The Weapons Seller || |- | 2009 || The LEGO Ultimate Fight 42009 channel archive || |- | 2009 || Friday The 13th || |- | 2009 || The Face of the Riddler || |- | 2009 || Over The Road || |- | 2010 || The Dark Knight 'Montage Clip2010 YouTube channel archive || |- | 2010 || The LEGO Ultimate Fight 5 || |- | 2010 || LEGO Who's On First Base || |- | 2010 || The Lightsaber Duel || |- | 2010 || Why Some People Need A Hearing Aid || |- | 2010 || The Swede || Advertisement for Warehouse19.seBricks in Motion profile |- | 2010 || Special Forces || Advertisement for Warehouse19.se |- | 2010 || Safety || |- | 2010 || LEGO Batman Under The Red Hood Film Clip || |- | 2010 || Why Some People Should Be An Animagus || |- | 2010 || Ben and Eric S1 E1 - Pixas vs Dreamworks || |- | 2010 || Ben and Eric S1 E2 - The Plan for Christmas || |- | 2010 || Ben and Eric S1 E3 - Get a Pet || |- | 2010 || Ben and Eric S1 E4 - Christmas 2010 || |- | 2011 || Ben and Eric S1 E5 George Lucas Raped Our Childhood || |- | 2011 || Ben and Eric S1 E6 - Don't Pun Me || |- | 2011 || Ben and Eric S1 E7 - A Doggy Walk || |- | 2011 || Ben and Eric S1 E8 - The Mysterious Letters || |- | 2011 || Sky Frogs ||Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2011 failed entry |- | 2011 || Sky Frogs Teh Froggquel || |- | 2011 || Ben and Eric S1 E9 - The Unbreakable Quest || |- | 2011 || Out of Order || Co-production with "Living LEGO" Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2011 entry |- | 2011 || Ben and Eric S1 E10 - The Last Christmas || |- | 2011 || Ben and Eric SPECIAL - Meme Battle ||Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 9 entry |- | 2011 || Wut Teh Derp || Disqualified Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 9 entry |- | 2012 || 'Brickfilming is Just Awesome || Community project coordinated by Harry Bossert |- | 2012 || The Dark Knight Film Clip || |- | 2012 || Sky Frogs: Revolution Trailer || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long 2012 entry |- | 2012 || A Clown At Work || |- | 2012 || SLENDER || |- | 2012 || QUICK PUNCH BATMAN || |- | 2012 || The Dark Knight Rises Film Clip 2 || |- | 2012 || CUTE KITTENS || |- | 2012 || A CRIME UNVEILING MURDER VEILING ||Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 11 entry |- | 2013 || How Dummies Eat Their Food || |- | 2013 || EUB News || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long 2013 entry |- | 2015 || F O C U S || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long 2015 entry |- | 2017 || Automaton ||Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XIV entry |- | 2018 || The Exquisite Corpse || Co-production with Rob Bauer and Chris Wynn Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XV first place winner |- References Category:Swedish brickfilmers